omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Verse Maiden
Verse Maidens (詠巫女) are girls born by chance in the exceedingly small numbers among the remaining humans with the power to counter the Blare. Abilities Verse Maidens are capable of eliminating Blare through the power of song and dance, and they are what keeps the remaining population safe. Even more amazingly, they give the people the ability to hope and dream for a brighter future. They are also able to use Mics as sound weapons that can combat Blare. Related Archives University Data A girl with the ability to destroy Blare has been discovered. Her nation has taken her into protective custody at a military facility. but, this is only a facade. Their real motive is to discover the source of her ability to destroy Blare. I other words, they're likely engaging in human experimentation. Because the fate of the nation hinges on her existence, they probably haven't performed any monstrous acts that would kill her. However, this still amounts to a gross loss of freedom and dignity. Other nations have protested these inhuman actions but these demonstrations are merely pretense; if the method of destruction were to be discovered from her, her country would obtain leverage exceeding that of nuclear weapons: the power to destroy an existence that modern weaponry cannot touch. Other nations are on guard, afraid that her nation might use its ability to ensure other nation's survival as a political bargaining chip. In the worst-case scenario. military mobilization against the nation will be considered. In this age wherein Blare have appeared, her existence is, in a way, the most dangerous of all. I fear that before the Blare destroys us, we humans will have destroyed ourselves. Genetic Information Analysis of the girl's DNA resulted in no discovery of any difference between her and other females. She was also examined for any physical peculiarities, but no special mutations were observed, ad the source of her ability to destroy Blare remains unclear. From these results, it may be concluded that the source is not a physical factor. As the test subject's condition has continued to deteriorate, we request urgent medical care. Black Leather Notebook - First Half A report of a small-town girl destroying Blare has been posted on a social news site. Whoever posted this information must not have given it much thought. There's information in this world that should and shouldn't be shared, and a little logic would reveal this case to be the latter. I cannot understand the reason for spreading this information without considering the consequences. We are currently nearing the small town. My job is to bring back females like her. They're supposed to come along voluntarily, but it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say they're basically forced. Because of that, I cannot say I have ever enjoyed this job. Black Leather Notebook - Second Half A month has passed since I began gathering girls from various regions. Since then, my own situation has changed and it appears that I will be able to stop taking them in by force. This is because I have transferred to a newly-established post. As the details of my job will be explained on the day of my move, I don't know what kind of job it is. To quote my superior, 'It is a job that shines a light unto the pitch-black world ahead.' I don't really get it, but could there really be such a job in these times? I am uneasy about some aspects, but if it means I can leave my current job, then I don't mind. Verse Maiden List Category:Terms